Knight of the Prince
by heytherepanda
Summary: Zelda experiments with a spell that she applies to the bedroom with Link. -PWP, lemon, genderbend, fem!Link, male!Zelda-


**Zelda/Link is really only attractive to me for the purpose of genderbent PWP. Zelda comes off as a dominating person, and just has the air of being a leader and knowing what she wants, what needs to happen, etc. I feel as though she'd be able to easily apply this to the bedroom, and Link is the perfect person to do it to.**

* * *

Link couldn't explain what had happened to him if he wanted to.

He just..._woke up _like this.

He couldn't explain the fact that his chest felt heavy and squished in his tunic, how his pants felt somehow empty when his legs drew close together. He dared not to speak for fear out of his mouth would come the squeak of a high pitched voice.

He _also _couldn't want to explain Zelda's situation. Her smooth curves were now hard and angular, and her soft features now a regal sharpness.

In short, he was now Link, the _Heroine_, and she was _Prince _Zelda.

Link also didn't think too far into what was happening at the moment.

He liked-okay, _loved-_it but thinking too hard about it killed his mood. Focus on the surface of it all, he had to remind himself. Zelda was kneeding her (now larger) hands into his new breasts, kissing them and nipping.

He panted as her obvious arousal poked him in the hot core of his body. Their clothes had long been discarded and Link had never seen Zelda's hands move as fast as they did when he was naked.

He moaned out as Zelda's free hand moved down his tight belly, brushed over the skin of his crotch, and massaged his thigh. Link opened his legs a little more to allow her more access to his body, as much as she pleased. Zelda gladly took the initiative and settled closer to Link, her arousal now flush against Link's wet divide. Link moaned loudly as it pressed and rubbed slightly. Zelda glanced down, smirking as she pushed herself up to stand on her knees. "Link," she said in a deep, smooth voice that wrapped Link in a sweet embrace, "you are so beautiful. Truly touched by the goddesses." Link blushed at the comment.

Zelda looked further down Link's body, drinking in the sight of Link bare over her bed, spread and needy, absolutely soaked in desire.

She gripped Link's thighs and pulled him closer, pushing open his legs to spread his wet lips a little more. He gasped as he felt the new pieces of him bloom before the princess. Cold air brushed over his hot core and he felt his entrance twitch and clench.

Zelda ran her finger tips over it, lightly brushing the clit and entrance, making Link shiver. Zelda leaned down again and kissed along Link's neck. Her new length slipped between the wet lips, parting them but not going inside. She rolled her hips, creating wet noises and hot friction. Zelda's hard, thick length rubbed furiously against Link's clit, spreading the wetness of lust around.

"Oh!" Link yelped, grabbing Zelda's now broad shoulders. He heard the creak of Zelda's bed as they moved back and forth, back and forth. Soon, even if he didn't realize it, Link was rolling his hips against Zelda's to meet them, the pressing need for orgasm climbing.

They moved fast and faster still until Link arched up against Zelda ("_Ahhh_!"), twitching and tossing his head as she continued to rub against him, riding out his orgasm and bringing her to her own. Semen shot out against Link's still wet core as she continued thrusting against him, riding out the feeling of climax. Zelda leaned against Link, both panting hard over each other's cheeks. Their noses brushed, and Link felt compelled to kiss the (now) prince. But something in him told him to let Zelda take total control here, let her do what she wanted with him. He had no problem with it but the need to initiate contact was still there.

Zelda brushed his blonde hair of of his face and stroked his red cheeks. "Link," she said with the voice that held Link in its sound, her breath petting his cheek. Link stared back at her, realizing just how beautiful Zelda was, even in her regal princely appearance now.

"The Hero. Chosen one of the goddesses..." she said soothingly. "All spread out for me?" She moved down, stroking and licking as she went. Link squirmed and gripped the silk sheets of Zelda's bed. Moans and noisy pants passed his lips when she got lower. "You can speak, Link. Do not be afraid."

Link shut his eyes tightly as she kissed his thighs. He was so wet, so _fucking turned on. _It hurt when he clenched because he needed to be filled to the brim, he needed to feel the overflow of Zelda, her touches, her breath, her _dick inside him. _He moaned at the mere thought of being so intimate. He could feel Zelda's smirk against the skin of his thigh-_oh she was so close to that spot-_as she continued down.

Zelda's hands wrapped around Link's thighs, just where thigh met groin, and pulled them apart to open the drenched lips and reveal the glistening nub at the apex of Link's folds, hard and begging to be given attention by _something. _She smiled and kissed the right lip, moving her way inward before laying her tongue flat against Link's clit. She felt him jump and arch, and the movement of his hips trying to get harder contact. She pressed harder and rolled her tongue against it, feeling it and the skin around her tongue twitch in indescribable pleasure. Her hands fought against Link's legs, which were on instinct begging to close a little more but she would not let them. She wanted everything Link had to offer her, from the inside out.

She moved down until she felt her tongue dip into something wetter than any other part of Link, and realized it was his new oriface. She opened her mouth a little wider and stuck her tongue in as far as she could, swirled, then pulled back out only to repeat it again. Link clenched around her tongue as she repeated this, and she felt his long fingers play in her hair and pull, grip, whatever he could to to keep from going insane.

Judging by his reactions, Zelda guessed Link had never been pleasured this way, even by himself. Thinking about it, she assumed he wouldn't really have time, since he was always busy with something or other. And he was the hero of the goddesses, she was sure someone had spewed nonsense about his purity staying intact. It wouldn't surprise her if he was in the mindset of staying a virgin, not even pleasuring _himself_, because he was a chosen of the Triforce.

Zelda felt hot arousal spill from Link's entrance, the hole clenching and struggling to keep up with her tongue. Link was close, she could tell. Just as the movement of Link's skin became faster, indicating its quick climb to a second climax, she pulled away. Link shot a frantic look at her, at a loss and in desperate need of an orgasm now.

The princess stood on her knees on the edge of the bed and waved for Link to approach her. He climbed to all fours and crawled to her. Zelda could almost see a wet trail on his leg from everything he was secreting from his entrance. She felt blood rush to her groin.

Did this boy _know _he was just irresistable?

She stroked Link's hair again, it was so soft. "Link, I want your permission to make love to you."

Link's blue eyes became saucers. Make love to him? Well...it wasn't exactly what he wasn't expecting, he was hoping they would go so far. But calling it 'making love,' he didn't expect that. Link leaned into Zelda's strong hand, holding it with his own and squeezing. He looked up at her and smiled softly, nodding. Zelda's face instantly lit up, a smale gracing her own features. "Thank you, Link. Before that, though, I'd like to ask you a favor..."

Link felt that he already knew what she wanted. He couldn't help but notice that Zelda was only half-hard. While giving him some oral attention probably got her excited, she probably needed some one-on-one as well. Without a sound Link climbed off the bed and pushed Zelda into a sitting position, kneeling before her between her knees. Zelda was large, and it sent shivers up Link's spine. He didn't exactly have anything to compare it to, but it impressed him nonetheless. She was bigger than _him, _that was certain. Link would have been jealous of her if he didn't already know that he was the one Zelda wanted to make love to, and so he wouldn't need to try and impress her.

Link took the large organ in his hand and gave it an experimental lick at the head. Hearing Zelda's low groan, Link continued. First it was the head, swirling his tongue over the tip and slit. Then came the shaft to the base, and Link gagged a little as the tip touched the back of his throat. Still, he tried to keep it all in his small mouth.

Zelda felt Link lurching a little with his lips around her. She looked down and saw him gagging, his eyes shut tight as he tried to bear it. For her... He was truly too nice for his own good sometimes. She pet his hair and pulled his head back a little, and the gagging stopped. "Don't hurt yourself. Just go as far as you're comfortable."

He visibly relaxed and used his tongue to pleasure her, running it over anything it could touch and using his hand to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Zelda breathed deeply, groaning from time to time as Link's head bobbed back and forth, being helped by her hands on his head. A part of her wondered why she wasn't born a man, and the other was grateful she'd learned this spell.

She could feel her climax approaching and pulled Link off of her. "Lay back," she said quickly and Link climbed back to his previous spot on the princess' bed. "Open your legs," she said. He did so and Zelda could see the climax that begged for the release she'd deprived him of. She leaned over him and kissed him deeply, moving both hands down to hold open the soaking lips. Lining herself up, Zelda pressed against Link's forehead and thrust forward.

* * *

**I'll finish it eventually (if it's wanted).**


End file.
